1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new fluidizing agents for hydraulic bonding materials such as concrete, cement, anhydrites, plasters, lime and the like, and to the method of making and using such fluidizing agents. The present invention also relates to mineral bonding materials including the fluidizing agents according to the invention, and to a method of rendering a bonding material more fluid.
2. Description of Prior Art
Presently known fluidizing agents essentially consist of the reaction product of polynaphthalene sulfonates and modified melamine resins.
The goal of the invention is to obtain a greater reduction in the amount of water required for admixture with hydraulic bonding materials than that obtained by the known fluidizing agents, as well as to obtain increased mechanical resistance.